


Three Times Alice Thought Something Would Happen

by I_am_a_Ruin



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alice is impatient, Alternate Universe - High School, College in the third chapter, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Waiting, this is really so fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 19:19:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8297255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_a_Ruin/pseuds/I_am_a_Ruin
Summary: Set in high school and the last one late college, Alice has misconceptions of what might happen between her and Marianne and Marianne reels her back in.





	1. The First -Paint-

Alice huffed in annoyance. She had finished her task of sanding off the doors they would be using and was now left without a job. The director had too many students and not enough tasks, which was not really  _ his  _ fault, but still. She did not want to get in trouble for standing still. She was here to work. She glanced around the auditorium, looking for something to do. 

A few kids were cutting boards, several were rummaging through stacks of aluminum and measuring lengths, three painting doors and boards, and a final group standing around like her, trying to look busy. 

“Hey, Kirkland, can you mix some paint for us?” Carmen asked. The junior had managed to get paint all over her clothes, face, and arms. Her hair was a mess, flyaways in abundance, trying to escape her bun. And she still managed to look great. Alice wanted tips, not that she would ever ask, of course.

Alice rolled her eyes and shucked her leather jacket to save it from the paint. She had spent quite a lot on it and frankly should not have brought it to a set build. Or her favorite pair of skinny jeans, for that matter. Too late to do anything about that. “Sure,” She called back, going to the paint cans. 

She tried prying of the lids for an embarrassing amount of time before finally succeeding and falling backwards for her efforts. She heard a snort of laughter and got back up, brushing herself off, trying to save a little face and flipped the offender off. “No need to get testy,  _ mon amie _ ,” an all-too familiar voice said lightly.

Alice sighed and decided to ignore her, knowing if she looked she would stare and staring would lead to teasing and she did not need that at the moment. “What color are you going for with these?” she asked, looking at the two white, a bright yellow, and three murky green-brown cans.

“Ah, good question.” Carmen said, biting her lip, looking at her two friends for help. 

“We need a convincing brown. Like, for wood. But it needs to be lighter, like it’s been fading, you know?” Julchen tried to explain. 

“Okay.” Alice said, kneeling down and trying to decide where to start. 

“Here’s a bucket.” Marianne offered helpfully. 

Alice looked up at her to say thank you and froze. There was a smudge of bright blue paint on Marianne’s cheek that somehow made her look even prettier. Alice’s thanks died on her tongue and her face turned to into a glare. “What’re you doing, frog?”

Marianne frowned, tossing the bucket down. “Trying to help.”

Alice’s heart was pounding. It was not fair how gorgeous the senior was. Alice had not signed up for this. And that bloody accent was just cheating. She forced herself to put her attention back on the paint. “Thanks.”

“Are you blushing?” She could practically hear Marianne’s smirk.

She was, damn frog. “No. Don’t be ridiculous. It’s just  _ paint _ .”

She knew without looking that Marianne’s friends were laughing at them. 

“Come on,  _ ma cherie _ . I don’t think that will be enough paint. I’ll help you carry some more up from the cellar.” Marianne suggested, making Alice blush darker. 

The cellar was more or less a storage room for the theatre, with excess props, paint, tools, boards, cabinets. It was also a popular place amongst the upperclassmen to bring a significant other due to its location and the many couches kept in the back corner. It was actually a large collection of rooms underneath stage, accessed by a trapdoor. The door to it was never locked so it was fairly easy to get to. 

Alice had certainly heard the stories about Marianne and her  _ many _ excursions to the cellar. 

Alice sighed and realized that Marianne was right. She stood and followed the girl down the stairs into the cellar. Hoping to hurry back up before Marianne could try anything, she walked quickly to where the paint was stored. 

“How much do you thin-” Alice was cut off by Marianne grabbing her by the wrist and giving her a kiss. She pulled away with a glare. “Don’t you think they’ll notice if we’re down here too long?”

Marianne smiled and tucked a strand of hair behind Alice’s ear. “I’m allowed to kiss my girlfriend aren’t I?”

“Of course, bu-” Again, she was cut off by a kiss. She allowed this one, kissing Marianne back sweetly. She did love the woman, infuriating though she was.

Marianne pulled away with a massive grin “Two.”

“What?” Alice asked, a little dazed.

“We need two buckets.” Marianne chuckled, kissing her cheek and then her jaw.

“Mari! We can’t do this, okay?” Alice insisted, pushing her away.

Marianne frowned, confused. “Do what?”

“You know, the cellar and you and me and-” Alice said, embarrassed.

Marianne’s eyes widened. “You think I brought you down here to make love?”

Alice cleared her throat, lowering her eyes. “Well, yeah.”

“Alice. Alice, look at me. I just wanted to kiss you, okay? I know you aren’t ready. I won’t try anything until you want me to.” Marianne promised, a gentle hand on Alice’s chin.

“It’s not that I  _ don’t, _ ” Alice protested without thinking, face red. “It’s just-”

“I know, ma cherie. And don’t listen to everything you hear, hm? I wouldn’t do a thing down here such as that. A lover deserves something more special than some filthy old couch.” Marianne said, wrinkling her nose.

Alice’s blush calmed to a faint pink and she smiled. “Thanks. Let’s get that paint now, okay?

 


	2. The Second ~A Car~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They've recently graduated high school

Alice kissed her harder, tangling her fingers in the soft redbrown curls. Despite the heated snogging and the amount of times she had done this, she still marvelled at how soft Marianne’s hair was. It was spectacular. Marianne’s tongue left her breathless and wanting and oh God, she loved the feeling.  
Marianne was everywhere, kissing her passionately. Her hands touching her hips and her smooth legs slipping between her own. Alice was on top for once, but Marianne was in control. Marianne usually let Alice set the pace and keep the Frenchwoman in check, but today Alice let Marianne free. She wanted to be kissed loved by the woman without any of her own guiding. She wanted to see what Marianne would do.  
Marianne did her job well. She moved her kisses to Alice’s jaw, the one spot between her earlobe and the curve of her jawline that drove Alice mad. Alice moaned under her ministrations, praying Marianne would do what she wanted. But Marianne kept teasing in that delicious way of hers, kissing Alice’s neck and hair and eyes and making her wild with want.  
Having had enough, Alice took the reigns back, grinding her her hips against Marianne’s and moving Marianne’s kisses back to her mouth. Marianne’s eyes opened and Alice smirked into the kiss, caressing Marianne’s thigh.  
“M-ma cherie…” Marianne panted, her hands trying to still Alice.  
Alice nipped her lip, ignoring her.  
“Alice. Hey, slow down.” Marianne demanded insistently,  
Alice’s face went bright red at her words and she jolted away from Marianne like the woman had electrocuted her. “S-sorry, I’m…”  
“Alice-”  
Embarrassed and more than a little hurt, Alice snapped. “No! What, I’m not good enough for you? I’m going home.”  
“Ma-” Marianne tried to take her hand but Alice flinched away.  
“Leave me alone.” Alice glared, getting out of the car and walking several blocks before the tears came. Feeling foolish and rejected, she tried not to cry but it was inevitable. She attempted to dry her eyes as she got close to home, not wanting her sister to see and ask questions. She was supposed to be tougher than this! But one no and she was a mess. Damn French women.  
There was a car in her driveway when she got there. And Alice’s tears stopped and anger flooded her system. Marianne was really going to drive her crazy, tell her no when she’d bang anyone else whenever she wanted, and follow her home?  
“Alice. Please ta-”  
“Go away, frog.”  
“Get in the car please. Talk to me.” Marianne begged.  
Alice rolled her eyes and did as she asked, arms crossed to show how much she didn’t want to be there.  
“What just happened, Alice? You were fine and then-”  
“Why are you even dating me? You clearly don’t want me so-” Alice interjected acidly.  
“Is that what this is? You think I don’t want to ma-”  
“Will you just call it sex? Good grief.” Alice snapped.  
Marianne raised her eyebrows at her. “Believe me, I want you. Do you know how hard it to make myself stop you? I know you aren’t ready. Can you honestly tell me you think you wouldn’t regret it tomorrow? I love you, Alice. And I don’t want to push you. Please don’t let a short moment of lust cloud your judgement, okay? I want you to be totally ready. It’s a really big step, so don’t push yourself. I’d wait forever for you. You don’t need to rush. I’m happy how we are.”  
Alice stared at her, shocked into silence. “I’m sorry,” she managed quietly.  
“Don’t be. You’re okay, Alice.”  
“Thank you.” Alice added, even quieter.  
Marianne kissed her cheek. “I love you.”  
“I love you too, frog.” Alice told her, rolling her eyes.


	3. The Third ~A Wright Brother's Restaurant~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice works at the bar and Marianne comes to help her close up and Marianne distracts her from leaving right away.

“Tu est tres belle.” Marianne added with a silly grin.  
Alice looked at her sideways before rolling her eyes and taking another drag from her cigarette. “Whatever, frog.”  
“Tes cheveux roses sont mignons.” Marianne said, curling a portion of Alice’s hair around her fingers.  
“Je ne comprends pas.” Alice lied, exhaling.  
“The pink in your hair makes you look so cute, Alice.” Marianne translated before tugging at the piercing in Alice’s ear with her teeth.  
Alice bit her lip and glared at her. “Stop that.”  
Marianne walked in front of her, her too loose shirt showing just enough cleavage to make Alice wish she had not looked down. She smirked at her, knowing that Alice was looking down her shirt. She moved closer, into her face, “Like what you see?” she asked before taking her lip piercing between her teeth and giving a gentle tug on it as well.  
“Frog.” Alice managed to say despite the limitations of having her piercing in Marianne’s mouth  
“I love it when you try to be all rebellious.” Marianne grinned widely, releasing the metal ring. Alice had been, as of late, dressing more and more punk. She had several piercings, had dyed strips of pink into her hair, and her wardrobe seemed to consist only of torn skinny jeans, leather jackets, and punk rock band t-shirts.  
“What’s gotten into you?” Alice asked, purposely breathing smoke into her face just to be rude.  
Marianne, to her credit did not cough, only smirked all the more mischievously and in a tone that made Alice’s skin warm, said “I’m addicted to you.”  
“You’re drunk off your arse, aren’t you?” Alice sighed, pushing the French girl out of her face.  
Marianne crossed her arms in a pout. “Of course not! Why can’t I just want to have some fun with you?”  
Alice shrugged, throwing her cigarette to the ground and grinding it out with the toe of her boot. “Because I know you well enough to know you either want something or you’re drunk. So what do you want?”  
“I just want to kiss you. Pay attention to me, Alice. We never have any time alone anymore.” Marianne sulked.  
“And whose fault is that?” Alice reminded her, raising an eyebrow.  
“Just because Carmen and Julchen work with me does not mean I’m choosing them over you, ma cherie.” Marianne pointed out.  
Alice shrugged again, and Marianne huffed. Before Alice could protest, Marianne was kissing her fiercely. Alice did not hesitate to return the passion. Marianne started to feel her up and Alice wondered if this would be the night.  
Marianne always talked about wanting to make it special for her. She wanted everything about it to be perfect. She insisted that Alice had to be totally ready, nevermind that it would not be Alice’s first time. Marianne seemed to understand that Alice had not been ready to be so intimate with those other two and had allowed her hot-headedness to make a brash decision. Alice really appreciated it.  
But now she was ready. She loved Marianne so much, her heart ached just thinking of her. She had a hard time expressing this to her, and hoped Marianne understood. She may not be the person that just lit up whenever her significant other was in the room. However, the way her stomach seemed to be filled with fluttery little creatures and her heart would pound and her whole body just seemed to be injected with a joy that could only be given by Marianne. Her brain released chemicals when she was around Marianne the same way it would when she smoked a cigarette. Like Marianne had put it, she was addicted. She was ready to spend the rest of her life loving Marianne, even if she was not ready to admit that out loud. And she knew beyond a doubt that she was ready to be with Marianne in such a way. More than ready, she wanted to be.  
But when Alice started pulling on the hem of Marianne’s shirt, she broke the kiss and shook her head. “Non, mon papillon.” Marianne’s words were gentle but they only frustrated her further.  
“Why not?” Alice asked, wishing she sounded less like a begging dog or whiny child.  
“Because, you deserve better than a quick round in in a Wright Brother’s bar. I want to love you the way you should be, make you feel amazing. I want to make sweet love to you, not fuck you. It’s not about the fastest way to get off, Alice. It’s showing the other how much they really mean to you. It’s being so completely close-” Marianne said, very seriously.  
“What are you? My mum?” Alice snapped, embarrassed.  
Marianne rolled her eyes and kissed her nose. “You are quite the romantic.” she teased.  
“Shut up,” Alice hissed.  
“I love you, too.” Marianne said with a knowing smile.

**Author's Note:**

> If I were nice... I'd translate all of this. But I'm not


End file.
